otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
An Elusive Hairpin
28th, 8:35 PM Wildomar, Vera Household PM Omniance: Lucas: He's been sitting on the side of his bed, reluctantly shaking Ricky to wake him up for the passed minute. Hey... Wake up... He shakes him harder. PM Arbi: Ricky: He starts to finally wake up, sitting up and with his eyes half closed. What? Did something happen? PM Omniance: Lucas: I went to that place Murdoc was at. He walks over to his closet and grabs his other leather jacket. There's some holy group there, they said they'll be able to find the witches. He reaches way into the closet and pulls out a black pack of cigarettes, putting them into his jacket pocket. They might need a little while longer, but I thought I'd run over here and pick you up so we're ready to go when they find their locations. You can sleep more over there if you need to. He slides the closet closed and starts to fix his hair, using the water from the rain to prop it up a bit to how it's supposed to be styled. PM Arbi: Ricky: He sighs in relief when he hears him say that he can sleep some more, having only slept about four hours. Despite having been in the rain most of the last two night his clothes have been dry since they found him, having changed at his old home. He's wearing a grey and blue shirt with "Elsinore Tigers" on the front with black shorts. He grabs his shoes and slowly puts them on while Lucas fixes his hair, ready to go despite his bed hair. PM | Edited 2:17:51 PM Omniance: Luana: She bursts into the room suddenly and walks up to Ricky quickly, looking back out into the hall as she does. She grabs Ricky's nose and squeezes it tightly, enough that it hurts. She looks at Lucas. Clara's home. She let's go of Ricky's nose and quickly hurries out of the room without another word. Lucas: He watches her leave and then looks at Ricky strangely, they sound of his mother ascending the stairs can be heard. PM Arbi: Ricky: He rubs the side of his nose , completely unsure of why Lucas's grandmother grabbed it. He looks at Lucas. That kinda hurt... PM Omniance: Clara: Lucas, Yuri, you home? She walks up the stairs, Lucas can see that she looks tired as she looks into their room from the top of the stairs she makes her way towards them. Lucas: Been home for a few hours. He gulps nervously, trying to think of something to say about Yuri. Clara: She sighs in relief, walking into the room and hugging Lucas tightly, she lets out a tired sigh. I was looking all over for you two... She looks at Ricky. I'm glad you're both safe. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks to his side for a second, completely confused as to why Lucas's mom would be worried about him. PM Omniance: Clara: She lets go of Lucas and walks over hugging Ricky warmly. Lucas watches her in confusion. She pauses for a moment and pushes Ricky away from her. You seem taller Yuri. She looks at Lucas, who is staring at her like a deer in headlights. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks like he's about to say something but he decides not to and just shrugs. PM | Edited 2:32:18 PM Omniance: Clara: She looks him over. Lucas come over here. She turns Ricky to the side and grabs Lucas, putting him back to back with Ricky. She looks them over. ...Hmm... She rubs the side of her head, like she's getting a headache. I guess you're the same as always. She closes her eyes. Lucas: I think you're just tired mom. Clara: Yeah... Are you two leaving? Lucas: We work graveyard shift at the museum, remember? Clara: She sighs again. ...Well at least I know the two of you aren't in a ditch somewhere. Lucas: Gotta go. He pats his mom on the shoulder. Clara: See you tomorrow... PM Arbi: Ricky: He follows Lucas without saying anything, weirded out by the situation too much to even say something. PM Omniance: Clara: She looks at Ricky strangely as they leave, narrowing her eyes she mutters to herself. I swear he seemed taller. She starts to pick up their room a bit, quickly forgetting about it, to tired to care. PM Omniance: Lucas: About ten minutes later he's driving up Grand, towards the mansion. After another moment he finally breaks the silence. So that was weird. PM Arbi: Ricky: Did I look like Yuri to you? He looks at him. PM Omniance: Lucas: You definitely looked like my boyfriend still... He looks at Ricky for a moment and then back to the road. ...Definitely. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks in the pocket mirror and nods after a moment. It must've just been your mom. He pushes it back up looks back out towards the road. After a moment he says. How is this religious group tracking down two witches? PM Omniance: Lucas: Another witch is helping them. He speeds up a little. I think she's her sister or something. PM Arbi: Ricky: Who's sister? PM Omniance: Lucas: Oh, one of the witch's. He speeds up a little more, turning into the mansion's lot, he starts driving up the driveway. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks up at the small mansion as they're driving up the driveway, thinking of who it might be. PM Omniance: Lucas: He drives around to the side and parks. Forewarning, these holy people don't seem to like us very much. He undoes his seatbelt. Which sucks because I still go to church almost every Sunday. He looks at Ricky and smirks. PM Arbi: Ricky: I've only been to church like three times. He gets out and follows Lucas towards the frontdoor. PM Omniance: Lucas: As he leads Ricky to the front of the mansion he responds. Blasphemous heathen... That explains how you corrupted me with these thoughts I have for you... PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at one of the windows, seeing someone there for a second before they walk away. I don't think going to some building every sunday makes you a good person. PM | Edited 3:01:47 PM Omniance: Lucas: Me either... But going helps me to be one... At least that's what I believe. He leads Ricky up the steps to the front of the mansion, expecting a guard to be just inside after seeing him in the window. ...Anyway, this guy might give us a hard time... He knocks on the front door. PM Arbi: Alexe: He opens the frontdoor and looks at Lucas and Ricky, remembering them from before. You're back. He speaks normally but there's a slight difference in his tone of voice, making it sound like he would've been happier if Lucas didn't come back. Murdoc is in the living room to your left. He steps out of the way to let them in. PM | Edited 3:11:39 PM Omniance: Lucas: Thanks... He looks at Ricky and shakes his head a little, before continuing into the house. PM Arbi: Ricky: He follows Lucas into the house. He sees the brown haired guy from before, leaving into another room once they step inside. PM Omniance: Lucas: He murmurs as they head to the living room. See what I mean? They're aren't exactly friendly... PM Arbi: Ricky: Yeah... He walks into the living room with Lucas where Murdoc is waiting. PM Omniance: Murdoc: He's standing over a large table that was dragged into the living room. While Hailey is scrying to find the witches, Murdoc has been taking a detective's approach to deduct where they might've fled. It doesn't look like he's had much success. There's papers and maps strewn about the table messily. They might be somewhere near Perris. There's a lot of desert out there and abandoned buildings. Odie: He's sitting on the couch, facing away from Ricky and Lucas. No one willingly goes to Perris... Murdoc: He looks over at Lucas and Ricky. The hired muscle is here. How you feel'n Ricky? Odie turns and looks at Lucas, his face lighting up. Odie wasn't here before, he must've just gotten here. PM Arbi: Ricky: Tired. He sits down on the couch beside Odie. PM Omniance: Murdoc: They got some rooms up stairs if you need to sleep, might be a while before we narrow down the witch's locations. Hailey's in the next room over if you want to speak with her. He goes back to looking over the map and papers, absent minded about any implications of what he just said to Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks towards the door that leads to the next room, knowing he doesn't want to meet anyone from his family right now. He stands up. I'm gonna try and get some more sleep before we leave. PM Omniance: Lucas: See you in a few hours... He smiles at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles back and heads upstairs to find a room. PM Omniance: Lucas: He overhears two of the members of La Palloma talking in the next room, and walks over, leaning against the wall next to the archway, just out of sight, so he can hear, more because he's bored than anything else. Kit: A lot of these kids are in league with demons. Almost all of them. He's wearing the standard white and gold attire, and has his arms crossed over his chest as he speaks. He looks at Christopher and then Alexe. He's a bit more sympathetic to Lucas and the other's situation, but he still doesn't trust them. ...And we're trusting them to help? PM Arbi: Alexe: No one is trusting them to do anything. The dark storm has been lifted and the creatures have been banished with it. Many of us are tired and are returning to our families now. Do not concern yourself with what these boys do next. Christopher: But what of the witches? Alexe: There will always be evil out there, Christopher. Witches, cultists, warlocks. We do not actively hunt down these satanists but we will rise to stop them when they endanger the innocent. PM Omniance: Kit: He looks a bit taken aback. You're saying that we're not hunting these witches down? He looks from Alexe to Christopher and then back to Alexe. The storm was clearly nothing more than something they did to slow us down. There's something more going on here. PM Arbi: Alexe: I will not allow you to risk the lives of these gifted few to chase down two witches. We are not hunters or warriors. PM Omniance: Kit: He narrows his eyes at Alexe. And what if the witches simply cause another storm, or what if they bring it back and even more people die? PM | Edited 4:13:17 PM Arbi: Alexe: The unholy grounds they used to perform the ritual has already been cleansed and is now being watched closely. They will not be able to perform the ritual again. PM Omniance: Kit: He sighs and looks down, after a moment he shakes his head. And what if I choose to accompany them? PM | Edited 4:15:42 PM Arbi: Christopher: He looks confused. Why would you choose to walk alongside those that sold their souls to the devil? PM Omniance: Kit: He looks up at Christopher. Are we choosing not to help them due to their affiliations? Is that the real reason why? PM | Edited 4:57:51 PM Arbi: Alexe: He goes quiet for a moment. I watched one of these boys place a curse on an innocent. This curse forced the woman to eat with no end, even when she wept her will was not her own and she continued to eat. He sighs and shakes his head as he remembers. It was my task to check if the demon had any control over these boys. It does not. They chose these actions themselves. PM Omniance: Kit: He narrows his eyes and looks down. ...I see... Then I guess they should be left alone... After a moment he just seems to be staring off into space as he looks down. PM | Edited 4:35:14 PM Arbi: Alexe: I will continue watching them and will soon make my second assessment. He turns and walks away towards the hallway. We will exorcise the demon if they endanger anymore lives. PM Omniance: Kit: He calls out to Alexe as he walks away. You saw that one of them wears a cross? PM Arbi: Alexe: He stops and turns his head to the side. He seeks help from the most evil and wears the cross of our Lord and Savior. It is nothing more than a mockery. He turns the corner, walking out of sight. Christopher: He keeps his head down, not wanting to say anything until he leaves. PM Omniance: Kit: He quietly says to himself. ...But he is faithful... He looks at Christopher, and then takes a deep breath before exhaling quietly. The situation still not sitting right with him. PM | Edited 5:01:27 PM Arbi: Christopher: He stays silent, much of the situation being too sensitive to speak of lightly. I'm sorry, I need to return to my post. He turns to leave towards the living room door but hesitates and decides to go around a different way. PM Omniance: Kit: He looks at Christopher strangely for a moment, then he turns and walks back into the living room. He expects to catch Lucas eavesdropping, but he's not there, he scopes out the room and sees him sitting next to Odie. Lucas: I didn't really like the other Zelda games. Odie: He's playing his new Gameboy pocket. This one is different though. Lucas: ...Looks the same to me... Kit: He looks from Lucas to Murdoc, and then Leo who is sitting in the corner, sleeping in a large chair. After a moment he just walks out of the room. Lucas: He looks to Kit, watch him leave, having heard everything they were saying in the next room. PM Arbi: Meanwhile upstairs... PM Arbi: Hailey: She has several large maps infront of her and she's sitting down by herself on an expensive looking chair, much like all the other furniture in this mansion. She's in the loft with Mandy and Isaac, looking like she's been waiting for something for awhile now. PM Arbi: Something suddenly starts moving in one of the potted plants in the large room. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: He looks at the plant, a bit weary from waiting around for the passed few hours. ...Is there something in that plant? PM Arbi: Hailey: Hmmm? She turns to look. PM Arbi: Two furry ears peek out from behind one of the leaves. A little fennec fox suddenly moves the leaf out of the way before hopping out onto the rug and quickly walking towards Hailey. Hailey: She stands up. Zero, how nice of you to join us. Zero: The little cute fennec fox is carrying a hairpin in his mouth, he lets Hailey take it. Hailey: What an elusive hairpin. She smiles softly. Thank you for retrieving it. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She tilts her head slightly, charmed by the adorable little critter. ...Is that like... Your familiar? PM | Edited 5:24:36 PM Arbi: Hailey: She nods and sits back down, watching Zero walk back up to the potted plant and hop inside it. He seems to vanish afterwards. So much for introductions but it's be expected. He's very shy. Isaac: He sits up a bit, looking over to see that the fox really is gone now. Hailey: She raises the hairpin. This belonged to my sister. It should take no time at all now finding her. She attaches the hairpin to a crystal necklance in her other hand and raises it over the maps, moving it around slowly and carefully. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She watches the crystal swing solemnly, remembering when she would watch Leena practice scrying. Thank god... She stretches and looks at Isaac. PM | Edited 5:27:14 PM Arbi: Isaac: He squeezes her hand and watches where the crystal necklace is swinging. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks back over to Hailey. Anything yet? PM Arbi: Hailey: The necklace falls down on one of the maps to the side. She slowly picks it up and looks the area over. It appears my sister is hiding in the small town of Pinesview. She looks up at both of them and notices their expressions. Is something wrong? PM | Edited 5:33:23 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She slides down the small couch slowly. We nearly died the last time we were there. PM Arbi: Isaac: It wasn't a very... pleasent experience. He frowns slightly. Hailey: Hmm. He stands up and grabs her necklace from the table, placing it back into her purse. I think I may know why these two mischiefs chose this little town. She nods and motions for them to follow. Come now, the others will want to know. She makes her way to the stairs. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at Isaac. This time we're going in... Guns blazing. She stands up and follows Hailey out. PM Arbi: Isaac: He nods and stands up, quickly taking another look at the potted plant before catching up to them downstairs. PM Omniance: Murdoc: As Hailey walks in he looks to her. Any luck? PM Arbi: Hailey: I've narrowed down the search to a small town known as Pinesview. They appear to be hiding on the north western side. Are you familiar with the area, detective? PM Omniance: Murdoc: He mutters quietly. Christ... He rubs his forehead and speaks normally. Unfortunately I am. PM | Edited 6:06:54 PM Arbi: Hailey: She nods and looks around at everyone else in the room. We have their location and they have a boy with demonic powers. There's no time to waste now. She turns to leave. PM Omniance: Murdoc: Alright everyone, you heard the woman, we're move'n out. Lucas: He looks at Odie. I gotta go wake up Ricky, hopefully he slept enough... He gets up and stretches a little as he heads for the stairs. PM Arbi: Ricky: His door is open and he's sitting on his bed, it doesn't look like he's been sleeping but appears to have been resting a bit. PM Omniance: Lucas: He leans against the doorframe. We're rollin out, guess you'll have to sleep later... PM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up and walks up to the door, pulling Lucas close and kissing him deeply without saying anything beforehand. He looks into his eyes after, smiling. I'm ready... Let's go. He turns to leave down the hallway. PM Omniance: Lucas: He licks his lips lightly, and then turns, quickly following Ricky down stairs. Mandy Lane: As Ricky and Lucas walk down into the entryway she and Isaac are standing at the bottom of the stairs. She's tying her hair back and putting on a white raincoat. She watches Lucas go to grab his coat, and then looks to Isaac. I'm sure there's some kind of irony about all of this... Going back to Pineview. PM Arbi: Hailey: She follows Murdoc outside and looks at him as they walk up to the parked cars. May I tag along with you, detective? PM | Edited 6:07:41 PM Omniance: Murdoc: I don't see why not. He leads her towards the black Firebird parked around the side of the house, unlocking it with the remote on his keys. I'm considering making a stop on the way there, to ask a friend for help. PM | Edited 6:11:07 PM Arbi: Hailey: We may need the help. She looks a little worried. My sister never was one to go down without a fight. The car door on her side opens by itself and she steps inside. PM Omniance: Murdoc: I don't care about the witches... He gets in and starts up the car. ...It's that damn town that worries me.